


Not the Vacation We Wanted

by EpicKiya722



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Gen, Horror, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaiba You Need to Relax Dude, M/M, Mokuba Has it Together, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, Yugi You're Too Precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's official. Seto has been working way to much so what's the solution? Mokuba forcing him to take a vacation. A vacation that brings out some newfound relationships, the oddness of people and... wait... can someone explain why there's blood?





	1. A Suggestion

That was the final straw. He has had it. This was it. It has been a good two months now since he seen his brother even relax and Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. Why? Well, for once, Kaiba has gotten more... what's the word he's looking for?

Moody.

Yup, moodier than usual. 

And lagging in his steps. Stressed, the biggest issue. 

It was to the point where Mokuba knew he had to do something about this before his brother becomes an absolute workaholic zombie.

So what he plans to do?

Well... get him to take a vacation, of course! Kaiba was obvious need of one. Desperate need of one. 

However, no matter if they were brothers or how much bargaining that had to be done, Mokuba doubted he was going to get him to take one just like that. He was going to need some help with this.

* * *

"You know you are such a blessing."

In turn, the invited smiled, setting down the plastic bags he brought with him. "I did say I am having lunch with you, right? Besides, I think you might wanted some company today." He flopped down on the bed, untying one bag. "I brought your favorite."

"Again, you are a blessing."

"So I have been told. How's your report coming along, Yugi?"

He willingly accepted the container Duke had passed him, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Finally getting to a closure. I have been working on it since we were assigned it which was forever ago. Glad I'm almost done. And just in time, too, for this upcoming week."

Duke opened his container, getting utensils out the bag.

"That's right. Flying out to see Téa, right?"

"Tristan, Joey and I, yeah. There's this festival happening and she wanted us to check it out, so why not?"

"I think I might join you. Might be free around that time."

"That would be amazing."

The next couple of minutes was spent with small talk. What's going on in their lives, any upcoming tournaments, other outings with their friends, anything that came to mind. Neither moved just yet when they were left with empty containers, putting said trash in the plastic bags they came in and tying them up. It wasn't until Yugi's cell phone rung on his bedside drawer that they paused their conversation as he got up to take out the trash.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, it's Mokuba."

"Oh, hey, Mokuba."

Duke immediately was by Yugi's side, shamelessly nosy. He pressed himself closer to hear anything Mokuba had to say. He was aware that Mokuba did talk to them, Yugi really, from time to time, but it's been a while. So what could the younger Kaiba be calling for?

"Is something the matter? How are you doing? How's Kaiba?"

"Both of us are doing fine." Yugi noticed how Mokuba kind of sounded not sure about something. He wanted to question it, but decided not to. Because something told him he was going to know anyways. "Okay, I'm doing fine. Seto, on the other hand..."

"Did something happen to him?"

"No, no. He's been working quite a lot lately. More so than usual. I was thinking about getting him to take a vacation."

Yugi had made it into the kitchen by now, running into his Grandpa who was relaxing in the living room area. Duke had went over to the fridge and took out a tub of ice cream, showing it to Yugi who nodded, dumping the plastic bags into the trashcan.

"Well, he could probably use one. Probably some place that could take his mind off of work, so somewhere he does have ownership of anything. Maybe a place that's holding some event he could find some interest in."

"I was thinking that. I was also thinking about you joining, too!"

Yugi had almost fell out of the chair he had just sat in, receiving a concern glance from Duke.

"Me? Mokuba, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Seto may be my brother, but I might need some backup on this. Bringing someone else along could probably convince to enjoy himself a little. Besides, out of everyone we know, he has a high tolerance for you. He respects you. Maybe even like you a little."

"Well..." He reached for the second spoon, digging into the carton for the strawberry portion. "... even if I agree, Mokuba, I can't this upcoming week. I'm flying out with Joey, Tristan and possibly Duke to see Téa for this festival."

Mokuba was silent for a second, voicing out something to someone in the background before answering back to Yugi.

"Well, that's perfect!"

Honestly, Yugi wants to be surprised, he does. But this was Mokuba. So he shouldn't be surprised. He was well aware Mokuba wasn't going to take no for an answer. There would be no point to argue.

"I don't know, Mokuba." He was going to anyways. "Do you think Kaiba would be okay with----?"

"Yugi, I think my big bro needs company. Not business company, but actual people company. Sure, he kinda doesn't like some of you, but he tolerates others. Come on. I'm sure you, of all people, can help him feel human for once."

Duke noticed the pink tinge coating Yugi's cheeks then, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as to what Mokuba could have possibly said to have him blushing.

"... I guess I'll agree to this. Only if it's okay with your brother."

"Deal! I'll get back at you then! Bye, Yugi!"

"Bye, Mokuba."

The call ended there, allowing Yugi to breathe out. Duke leaned forward, spoon going into the carton for another scoop. "Do I want to know?"

"Apparently, Mokuba is trying to get Kaiba to go on a vacation and invited me for the ride.", he answered, sighing again. "He wasn't taking no for an answer."

Yugi was expecting the look of shock that crossed his friend's face. Bright emeralds blinked multiple times before a stammer followed.

"A... a vacation... with Kaiba?"

"Yup. Probably the week that we're supposed to be seeing Téa."

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

"Put down the pen. I need your undivided attention right now, mister."

It was not the time for this. Not when he had to fill in this paperwork, file away some things, and the issue that was eating at him. However, this was Mokuba Kaiba, his younger brother. Who, no matter what anyone said, will get his way.

So to avoid any pouting, he put down the pen and looked at the younger standing next to his desk.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"All I need is a 'yes' or 'no' from you when I ask this. Okay? I don't want any lip from you, Seto."

Kaiba leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together and shrugged. "Alright. Ask away."

To show he wasn't messing around, Mokuba crossed his arms, hardened his stare. "Will you take a vacation this upcoming week?"

It wasn't a trick question, yet he felt like it was. He knew that Mokuba knew he was going to say "no". He was way too busy around this time. He couldn't take a vacation. Nuh uh, no way.

"No.", he bluntly stated.

Of course, just as he predicted, Mokuba is going to protest to that.

"Ha ha, yeah, not happening. Seto, you're taking a vacation. You're practically a zombie right now and some fun will do you some good."

"Mokuba, you do realize that I have quite a bit on my plate right now?"

"Not much of a surprise, bro. It's like this all the time." Mokuba uncrossed his arms and took a seat on the desk, not caring if Kaiba was going to scowl him on it. "Look, eventually, you're going to crack. I think a few days off from doing any work of a company you own isn't going to harm anyone. If it makes you feel better, you can check up on it once in a while. Just take a vacation."

He could cooperate with that. He could. Yet, he wasn't going to succumb so easily. In fact, the issue he currently was battling could be thrown at his brother as a challenge. Yes, it's a bit harsh, but this could give him some time.

"Alright. On the condition you can find me a new game designer. One that won't try to sell any ideas to opposing companies. One I can totally trust."

Mokuba is a Kaiba. Do you think he was just going to hesitate on accepting that?

"Deal."

With that now on his list, Mokuba jumped off the desk and hurried out, leaving Kaiba to continue his work.

* * *

He didn't think he would be getting a call back so soon.

"Mokuba?"

"Okay, do you know any game designers?"

Since Yugi was currently occupied with facing Duke in a board game, he had his phone on speaker. This allowed Duke to hear this time, having a questioning expression etched on his face as he listened in.

"Game designers?"

"Seto won't agree to a vacation unless I can find him a game designer. And he needs this vacation bad. So anyone in mind?"

"No, not personally."

"Yugi can do it!"

The shout, a push and a giggle all happen within a second. Duke had practically shouted to the whole world his input before Yugi got up and forced him back into his chair.

"Duke! Shush it!"

"Aren't you taking classes for that exact reason?"

"Duke, I will choke slam you."

"Hi, Mokuba!"

"Hi, Duke! You said Yugi could do it?"

"No, I can't. I'm not qualified. Especially for a company like Kaiba Corp."

It obviously didn't matter if Yugi had wrestled him into a tight grip, holding Duke's arms behind his back because Duke continued on.

"He's taking college classes to become one. Besides, Yugi, I've seen your profile. Kaiba would have to be stupid to not want to hire you."

"Not looking for a job right now, Duke."

"Well, you have one now!"

Yugi blinked, looking down at his cell as if it was Mokuba himself.

"Mokuba..."

"Nope, sorry. Get ready for your welcome party to Kaiba Corp, Yugi Mutou. Talk to you soon! Bye!"

It took a whole forty seconds of silence before Yugi and Duke actually came to their senses. They had backtracked everything that just transpired, summarizing everything in their heads before the slightly younger made a move.

"I'm so going to kill you."

Not fazed at all, Duke just booped Yugi on the nose. "No, you won't. I'm curious though. Does Kaiba Corp really hold welcome parties for new employees?"

* * *

"Big bro, prepare a suitcase! I got you a new game designer! Someone you can definitely trust!"

"Okay... that was awfully quick."

Mokuba slid into a chair, the force of it causing it to roll until he came to a stop next to his brother. Kaiba felt somewhat unnerved by the smug grin he was shooting him. Never have seen something so sinister. Wait... again, this was Mokuba. That was the grin he gave when he was about to be guaranteed the very thing he wants.

Shit.

"Of course, it was. I have skills. Now hear me out. I know you wanted someone to trust, someone who you could tolerate. Someone you know who has potential. And I came to that very person!"

"... who is it?"

Mokuba stood in the chair, somehow not tumbling over. With his arms out in a dramatic flair, he answered, "Yugi Mutou!"


	2. Surprise!!

He checked over everything in his suitcase for the twentieth time, despite that he had a good hour and an half before he had to go and make it to the airport. He remembered the call he gotten from Mokuba. How they would be meeting them there. To say Yugi was a bit nervous was a safe route to go with because he was.

He surely had to face Mokuba. Master of Mischief. That butterball of all things adorable and yet dangerous. The kicker was that his older brother was right behind him. Yes, over the year that has passed since everything had happened with the world almost ending and Kaiba coming back from wherever he disappeared off to, said young CEO had changed somewhat. No, Yugi and the others weren't hanging out with him like besties, but that didn't mean he let up a bit. Well... he had with Yugi. So it wouldn't be so bad to be spending time around Kaiba.

However, this was a whole week with him, with the company of others. For once, the world wasn't ending. Hopefully, no bad guys. Kaiba actually not having to call him because he wanted to duel. 

This was the first time ever they would be spending time as... friends.

He was sure that someone was going to go nuts on this trip.

"Yugi, please tell me you're ready. I refuse to miss my flight. I refuse it."

Grabbing onto his luggage, Yugi turned to face who had arrived in his room with a taunting smile. "I'm ready, oh impatient one."

"You're funny."

"After being one of the top duelists, I think I could make it to being a comedian, too. Hey, Joey."

Joey gave a wave before following Yugi out and downstairs. "Hey. Duke and Tristan are riding with us."

"Alright. We shouldn't keep them waiting then."

The duo made it outside to Tristan's car, Yugi stopping to hug his grandfather, to see Duke sitting in the front seat and Tristan leaning against said spot. When the brunet noticed them, he rushed to Yugi and hugged him, practically picking him off the ground.

"Good to see you, Yugi. Excited?"

"Very. Now let's get going before we miss our flight. I know Téa would scowl every single one of us for not making it."

But something told him that wasn't going to be the case.

* * *

The ride to the airport wasn't long. It was mostly spent talking of what they wanted to do once they made it out of Japan and Joey and Tristan going at it once or twice. Traffic wasn't a big issue and when they got to the airport, going through the line was a breeze. Since they had some time, they waited for a while. They ended up getting some coffee, sitting at a table to have time go by.

"So how you think she's doing?", Tristan questioned, leaning back in his chair. His arm ended up propped on the back of Duke's, who didn't really seem to notice.

"The last I talked to her a few days ago she told me how great everything is going. She's really happy right now. And pumped for the festival the city is holding.", Yugi answered. He sipped his coffee, delighted at the taste of mocha and finding himself a little more awake. 

"We all are. Can't wait for the food."

"Joey, you always can't wait for food."

"Because food is life."

"Excuse me? Are you Yugi Mutou?"

The four of them turned to see a woman, wearing the similar uniforms of the airport employees and a man that towered over her, dressed in a sharp black suit and sunglasses. He was a little shook at the approach, enough to be hesitant before he answered. 

"Yes, I am."

"Could you and your party please follow?", the woman asked, gesturing to the direction of the doors that led outside to the planes.

Yugi glanced at the other three, finding mixed reactions. Slowly, he stood up, taking a grip on his suitcase. "Um... we're not in trouble, are we?"

"Oh, no. Most certainly not, sir."

"Then I guess we better follow.", Joey agreed, shrugging and strapping his own bag around his shoulder.

They did, following the man and woman out the building. Duke had took his place beside him, leaning closer and whispering, "I have a feeling a Kaiba has something to do with this."

Yugi nodded, agreeing because well, no doubt a Kaiba would have something to do with this. And he'd be damned if he wasn't right.

"Yugi! You're here!"

The champion duelist didn't have to look back at Joey and Tristan's faces to know they were undoubtedly confused to see Mokuba run up to him to hug him while Kaiba trailed closely behind. The brunet didn't say anything, instead taking to staring at the others.

"Yeah, I'm here. Good to see you, Mokuba."

"Yugi, what's going on?", Joey questioned.

Sheepishly, a red tint colored the other's face, self-hugging. "Um... well... you see..."

"Seto and I are joining you on this trip of yours.", Mokuba stated.

"Knew it.", Duke piped up, ignoring the stare Tristan shot him and sipping his coffee. 

"Knew what exactly?"

"Nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." This time Tristan blushed because Duke poked his nose and shot him a dashing smile. 

Meanwhile, Joey was standing there with his mouth agape, processing exactly what he just been told. "We're... you... what...?"

Suddenly, Mokuba hit Kaiba, who had just had his mouth opened, obviously about to spit some snark. "Seto, play nice. Yeah, Joey. We're joining you. We're your ride there and back so don't worry about your plane. We have better airline food anyways."

No one said anything for a while. All you could hear was slurping from a coffee cup, breathing and possibly smirking done by the younger Kaiba. After a while, Yugi spoke up.

"Um... I guess we should be get going?"

"Kaiba is going on this trip with us?", Joey questioned once more, nonetheless allowing one of Kaiba's guys to get his bag to load on the plane.

Kaiba sighed, crossing his arms. The movement made Yugi realize that this is the first he seen the taller wear something that wasn't long sleeved. He's adorning a short sleeve dark grey shirt, one that was fitting enough to outline his abs and emphasize the other statuesque aspects of his upper body. Somehow, Yugi can't find himself to stop looking.

"Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but Mokuba insisted I have this vacation. As long as you don't get on my nerves, I won't throw you out the plane."

"Seto."

"I'm just stating a ground here."

Deciding to break tension, Mokuba nudged his brother and began going up the stairs to the plane. "Come on. Fun's awaiting for us."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Duke voiced, following Mokuba up. Tristan followed after, then Joey who eyed Kaiba one more time. Yugi and Kaiba stood at the base, both staring at each other for a while in silence.

"Um... sorry about this. I have the feeling Mokuba told you last minute?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah. He mentioned something about you attending a festival Gardner invited you to."

"Yeah. This week. You don't like festivals too much?"

"Not at all, but Mokuba thinks I could use a change of scenery."

"Seto! Yugi! Get your butts on the plane so we can go!" Mokuba had been standing at the top of the stairs, hands on his hips. "Don't try escaping."

"We're coming."

"You better be."

They approached the inside of the plane, taking their seats across each other. Yugi had leaned closer a bit to whisper to Kaiba. "Your brother is really set on this, hm?"

"Apparently, he does get what he wants."

* * *

A couple of hours into the flight, Tristan was curled up into a blanket, watching a movie on a screen in front of him. Duke was sitting next to him, chips in his lap that Tristan was eating more so than him.

Joey was knocked out. Like snoring away. No cares.

Mokuba was smart enough to have earphones attached to his handheld game console which he viciously played on. After a while, Tristan and Duke had on headphones to listen to the movie and not Joey's snoring. 

As for Yugi and Seto. The shorter of the two was laying back in his seat with a blanket, listening to music with his eyes closed. Seto sat across from him, typing away at his laptop. Mokuba allowed him to work on a few things during the flight. But the moment they touched down, the younger swore no work.

For a while, no one really said anything except for a word or two at most. It was peaceful. Surprisingly.

_'For the best. Glad Joey didn't overact so much. But I wonder what Mokuba said and did to get Kaiba to come on this trip.'_

"...in his sleep."

Since his music wasn't loud, Yugi swore he heard Kaiba say something. He took out one earphone and opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"I said he's even loud in his sleep.", Kaiba repeated, momentarily halting his typing. His blues met with Yugi's amethysts. "But I expected it."

Was that... amusement in Kaiba's tone?

"Well, yeah, he's a snorer."

"I really hope I don't have to listen to that. I let Mokuba book the rooms."

Yugi shifted in his seat until he was sitting up, the blanket bunching at his waist. "I think your brother would have a little bit of mercy on you."

"Only a little." Both Yugi and Kaiba looked a bit taken back when Mokuba spoke up, sliding next to Yugi. He leaned on his shoulder and shot his brother a grin. "Of course, you still have to have interactions with the others. So don't try to sleep this whole week away."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You little shit."

"Yes, yes I am." He turned to Yugi. "So how's your flight so far?"

"Alright. We don't have to bump shoulders with anyone or watch any bad movie. So that's good. But..."

Across the way where the other three were, a gurgling sound was heard, a shout and chuckles following. They looked over to see Joey sitting up abruptly, the front of his tee soaked a little, Tristan holding a water bottle and cackling like a maniac and Duke still facing forward to the screen as if to minus himself from the situation. Although, he visibly looked amused.

"T-Tristan! Ya bastard!"

"You were snoring way too loud."

Yugi had let out a stuttered laugh, sitting back in his seat. Kaiba shook his head, sighing.

"There's still... that."


	3. Arrival

Another few hours and they finally landed. Even though the Kaiba issued plane was quite roomy, they were all relieved to finally being able to stretch their muscles. The moment the door opened and the stairs were set to walk down on, Joey was the first to exit, excited.

"Officially our vacay can start!"

"Actually not until we get to our hotel.", Tristan argued, passing Joey to grab his luggage.

"Which I booked and we have to be checked in real soon, so we better get the moving.", Mokuba spoke up, grabbing his suitcase and heading off to where a state of the art KC issued sleek car was already waiting for them.

"You really have this whole thing planned out, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Joey. I do. Because I have to make sure someone actually has a good time." Kaiba just huffed from where he was beside Yugi, who chuckled. 

After loading their stuff into the vehicle, they piled in, Joey and Kaiba making sure not to seat next to each other. Given the amount of room still available that was easy.

"Mokuba, by the way, where is the hotel?", Duke questioned. He didn't notice that Tristan's arm was once more propped behind him.

"By the beach. I thought we should be close to where this festival was going to be."

"And how did you find out about the festival?", Tristan asked.

Mokuba gestured to Yugi who was staring out the window. "Kind of found out through him. He mentioned you guys were visiting Téa and attending a festival with her, so 'perfect time' for us to take a break from handling business. To make a long story short."

"Oh."

Yugi was thankful the ride didn't last too long to their hotel because the playful stares Joey and Tristan shot him freaked him out a little. 

Their hotel was a rather tall, fancy building. Palm trees galore, the paint of the walls vibrant and somehow sickly eyecatching. Windows were sparkling clean and cars were parked neatly as if it was a rule to not even be outside the lines. Once their vehicle stopped at the front, Joey was the first to jump out. He stretched, grinning and taking in the fresh air. 

"Man, this is going to be the best damn vacation ever."

"Hopefully. By the way, don't try to snore too loud.", Tristan taunted, heading to the trunk of the car for his luggage. He handed Duke his, without so much of a thought.

"Otherwise, I'm going to try to drown you again."

Immediate terror etched on the blond's face, glancing at his friend who was giving him a merciless smirk. "Please don't."

Duke came up beside the brunet, leaning against him and looping their arms. "I'll try to hold him back this time."

Mokuba lead them inside, humming some pop song to himself all the way to the desk where a man was talking on the phone and writing something down and a woman was typing away at a computer. She had looked up to see them standing there, giving a greeting smile.

"Hi and welcome to the Mallory Hotel. How can I help you?"

"Yes, we're checking in. Under the name, Kaiba.", the youngest answered. "K-A-I-B-A."

She quickly pattered away at the keys, eyeing the screen before nodding. "Ah, yes. Two three-rooms. Is that correct?"

"Yup."

She passed Mokuba the key cards. "Here you go, Mr. Kaiba. Your floor is 4, rooms 132 and 133."

"Thank you, miss. Have a lovely day."

The boys went over to the elevator, which was thankfully not occupied. It actually large enough to fit probably twenty people. And the music playing is pretty calming. Yugi was eyeing about the elevator, seeing his reflection clear on the wall left to him. With it being so mirror-like, he was able to make out every little detail about him and the others. Kaiba stood next to him, still towering him even though he had grown over the passing year. For once, the CEO looked... not stiff. Actually relaxed. 

His ice blues were faced forward to the doors of the elevator and his fingers drummed lightly against his hip, his left arm settled against his side. With his right arm bent, and close, Yugi was able to make out his muscles again. It took him a while to realize what he was doing again before a red shade coated his cheeks, purple eyes shifting away. He didn't get to see Kaiba's own gaze look down at him, a small smirk following.

"Alright, my guys.", Mokuba spoke up once the elevator stopped and opened. "So we got rooms 132 and 133."

"I'm guessing they're really, really fancy.", Tristan joked. They had turned one corner that was labelled with a gold and black sign that read ROOMS 130 - 135. 

"Well, duh, Tristan. We're going to enjoy this week and we're going to enjoy it right."

"Then let's make sure Wheeler isn't rooming with me. Because if he snores how he did on the plane, he probably won't be the one to make it back to Domino.", Kaiba warned.

Joey had stopped and threw his arms up. "Okay, is everyone going to throw shade about me snoring?!"

"Joey, can you not be loud in the halls? I'm sure there are people in those rooms.", Yugi reminded. "Also, to answer your question, yes."

The blond just looked ultimately betrayed as the others snickered.

It wasn't long before they came to their rooms, Mokuba handing Duke one of the keycards. They unlocked the doors, going inside the rooms to check them out. Yugi had followed the Kaiba brothers into 132, already spotting the bright stone blue coloring of the walls and the crystal ceiling fan above. There were three beds, one opposite of the other two. All three were set with fluffy soft blue comforters and pillows. To the right of the single bed was a table with three chairs and a sofa cushioned in the corner. To the left of the bed closer to the balcony was the TV set. Of course, there was a bathroom, a small fridge, microwave and a closet with an ironboard, and iron and other items. 

Yugi had set his suitcase down next to the closet, heading to the balcony. Once outside, he peeked over the railing and spotted the somewhat occupied beach and habitants walking back and forth on the boardwalk. The sun was out, shining bright and warm with an inviting aura.

"It's nice.", he commented just as Mokuba and Kaiba joined him.

"Just 'nice', Yugi? I think not!", Mokuba laughed, plopping onto a lounge chair. "It's awesome!"

"You've outdone yourself, you little gremlin.", Kaiba teased, ruffling his brother's hair, much to his displeasure.

"Yes, yes I have." He shook his head to fix his hair. "Don't do that again."

"Say, are you two going with us to see Téa with us?", Yugi offered, eyeing the two brothers. "It's okay if---"

"No, no! We'll go. Right, Seto?", Mouba inquired, giving the older a warning glare.

Kaiba didn't verbally protest, his eyes said it all. However, he verbally agreed. "Yeah, sure. As long as I'm not bothered too much."

He wasn't too sure what exactly made him do it, but before he could stop himself, Yugi had lightly, just lightly hooked his fingers with Kaiba's before speaking. "I'll make sure of that, Kaiba." It was a while before he moved his fingers from lingering anymore with Kaiba's, a bit red in the cheeks. From the sidelines, Mokuba had watched, intrigued. As for Kaiba, he didn't seem bothered by the small touch. In fact, he smiled. Smiled.

"I know you would, Yugi."

"Hey, guys. I called Téa and she said that in a hour she'll meet us at this restaurant. It's on the boardwalk. She also mentioned a surprise."

The trio turned to see Joey in the room, the blonde eyeing them with an eyebrow raised.

"How did you get in the room, Wheeler?"

Joey pointed back at the door. "It was opened a little, moneybags.", he answered just as Duke and Tristan came in, looped at the arms. "You should really close doors after you go through them."

"I did."

"Could have sworn you did. I saw you.", Mokuba voiced, getting up and going into the room with his brother and Yugi. "Hm. Anyways, what's up?"

"Téa stayed she's meeting us at this restaurant called 'The Cove' in an hour. So we can take this time spent to freshen up.", Tristan said, shifting his arm around Duke's shoulders. "I'm calling the first shower."

"The hell you say!", Joey protested.

Yugi stepped forward. "Alright, instead of arguing, how about you actually go freshen up, okay?", he coaxed, herding Joey to the door while Duke did the same with Tristan. "We will be having none of that this week." When the two of them looked back at him, they instantly shivered at the dark aura in his eyes, paired with an innocent smile. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir.", they chorused.

"Good."

"And trust, I'm making sure of that.", Duke added in, also giving them the same warning demeanor.

Both Tristan and Joey felt defeated, quietly going into their room without any other word. When they were out of sight, Duke and Yugi high-fived, chuckling.

"I love it when we work as a team."

"Agreed."

"So you're rooming with the Kaiba brothers, right?"

Yugi nodded, looking back into the other room. He could see Mokuba sitting in his chosen bed, suitcase opened. Kaiba was nowhere in sight, so he figured he was already getting his shower out the way.

"Yeah. Besides, out of everyone in this group, I think Kaiba would prefer me to be rooming with him. Other than Mokuba, of course."

Duke nodded, agreeing. "Hands down. Also, I got to make sure Tristan doesn't body slam Joey through the floor. We don't need any damages."

The shorter shot Duke a playful smile. "You really have became Tristan's moral compass, huh?"

The other shrugged, a light tint of red coating his tanned cheeks. "Well, I guess."

"Oh?"

"Yugi..."

"I'm just asking. I've noticed you two seemed awfully close as of late."

Duke had let out a strangled noise, turning away in embarrassment. "We're just friends."

"Sure, okay. I believe you."

Before Duke could comment, Yugi had escaped to his room, laughing. He had made sure to close the door behind him before approaching his chosen bed, the lone one, and placing his suitcase on it, unzipping it. From where he sat, Mokuba spoke up.

"Hey, Yugi, do you want the shower after Seto? I don't mind if you do."

"No, you go ahead, Mokuba. I have to call my grandpa anyways to let him know I arrived safely." 

"Okay, cool. Ooh! I have another question." Yugi had looked away from his clothes and to Mokuba, finding the younger coming closer to him. He had taken to sitting on Yugi's bed, arms crossed. "It's a personal question, if you don't mind."

"Um... no. Go ahead and ask."

Greyish-purples eyed back at the bathroom door for a second before meeting brighter ones. "Alright. How's your relationship with Téa?"

An instant blush covered his face and he felt ultimately betrayed by karma. Maybe he deserves this for teasing Duke about Tristan. But he did think back on his relationship with Téa. For one, it wasn't romantic. Maybe there had been something there, but neither of them ever acted on it and honestly? Yugi found himself not really into her like that anymore. It wasn't because the current large sum of miles between them or her maybe possibly having a thing for Atem (because he isn't that gullible), but he just didn't. She's pretty, sweet, and talented, but maybe she just isn't the one. And Yugi wasn't going to fret over that.

"Just friends, Mokuba."

"Hm. Okay. Thought so."

The playfulness in Mokuba's tone spiked his curiosity. The blush was replaced with a quirked eyebrow and a hand going on his hip.

"Why you ask?"

Mokuba got off the bed, shrugging. "No reason. Just asking."

Yugi continued to give him that skeptical stare, but he was positive that Mokuba isn't going to give him a straight answer. So he wasn't going to humor him.

He went back to his bed and Yugi pulled out his phone and starting to dial his grandfather. He had stepped out into the balcony just as Kaiba was coming out the bathroom. He had heard Mokuba speak to his brother before going in for his shower. When Solomon picked up, the two Mutou's started their conversation, Yugi tuning out everything else in the background. He leaned against the railing, eyeing down to the beach and feeling some of the welcoming rays. He was glad he had the hindsight to wear a short sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, the room is really nice. There's a great view. And I'll be sure to take some photos for you, Grandpa."

And that's when he turned around.

Turning around to a sight of what he didn't think he'll see.

A. Shirtless. Kaiba.

At the suddenness, Yugi had almost let his phone slip out his hand and a gasp escape from his lips. Thankfully, Kaiba didn't notice. His bare back was to Yugi and the shorter could make out him digging through his suitcase for a shirt. And since Kaiba's bed was closer to the balcony, he got an up-close view of his back muscles.

_'Jeez, I knew Kaiba had to be fit, but I didn't think he was this fit!'_

He was sure his cheeks were extremely red and warm since his eyes just couldn't tear away from the exposure of peachy skin.

"Yu... Yugi... Yugi!"

Hearing his name being called, Yugi snapped out of his trance, turning his attention back to his phone.

"Oh, sorry, Grandpa. Just got... distracted for a while."

"Alright. Well, I'll talk to you soon! You have fun!"

"I will. Love you."

Yugi hung up after his grandfather bid his own words. He sighed, eyeing back over the railing with his phone held tightly in his hand. He felt a little shaken, counting that to be the third or so time he has checked out Kaiba. It came out of nowhere. He hasn't checked him out like that before. Sure, he's attractive, that Yugi noticed so long ago. But... back then he wasn't blushing or getting a sudden faint feeling. It was... awkward...

"Are you okay?"

Kaiba was wearing a shirt now, having approaching Yugi on the balcony. For once, he didn't sound like he was demanding answer. Just concern.

The shorter nodded, sighing.

"I'm fine. Just thought I could get some fresh air."

A nod was his response, which is fine since Yugi didn't want to answer anymore questions. Not questions he had to conjure a believable answer for.

He leaned against the railing, facing the inside of their shared hotel room, Kaiba taken to leaning forward against it. Neither said anything for a while. Just enjoying the silence for a bit while contemplating on their own thoughts and current feelings.

Oddly enough, it was Kaiba who spoke up for after a while.

"So you don't mind rooming with me and Mokuba?"

Yugi glanced at Kaiba, finding his usual icy blues on him. The gaze was soft, but still that signature hard stare, as if he was challenging Yugi. It wouldn't be the first and Yugi didn't feel intimidated by it. He hasn't for a while now.

"No. I don't mind. I mean I got out a week of hearing Joey snore so..."

Kaiba laughed. Laughed. The tone of it didn't even sound forced. Just amused. It took Yugi back a bit because, even though this isn't the first he heard him do such a thing, it's the first he had taken noticed to how playful Kaiba's laugh was. He was sure such a tone was preserved for just Mokuba.

"I feel sorry for the other two, honestly. Hopefully, we don't hear it through the walls."

"Yeah. I love Joey, I do. He's one of my best friends. But if his snoring was going to keep me up at night, I might strangle him."

"I wouldn't blame you."

This was probably the one time Kaiba actually been a little jovial with Yugi. Well, second time if you're counting the small talk on the plane. Yes, it seemed a little... weird, but Yugi finds that he doesn't mind it.

Kaiba was being civil like he has been to him, but this time without the stake of dueling for their lives. He guesses without the pressure, Kaiba can be... nice when he feels the mood. If anything Yugi chooses to bask in this while he can. Somehow, knowing that Kaiba is sharing smiles and a few chuckles with him did something to his heart. It was a little scary because it was new, but it was still a good feeling.

"Besides the snoring, you think you can enjoy this week?"

"Are you going to make sure I do? No doubt Mokuba will."

He let out a soft laugh, switching his position so he was facing the inside of the room.

"If you don't mind. Seriously, you deserve to relax a little. You have been working hard. Well, since forever."

"Of course, I have. People think because I'm young I've got to be gullible or run the company into ruin. On the contrary, I've just made it better."

"I believe it. Seriously though, I hope you and Mokuba can enjoy this week."

"Oh, we will! I took extra precautions to make sure!"

Neither of the two had heard Mokuba come onto the balcony, a little startled when they heard him. Right now he was sporting the biggest grin ever and they couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about it.

"What you two talking about?", he had asked, shimming in between the two while still giving off mischievous vibes.

"Nothing really.", Kaiba responded, eyeing him. 

"Uh huh."

Yugi took that as his cue. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower now."

The brothers watched him retreat inside the room, grabbing a few things before heading into the bathroom. Once the door closed, Mokuba chuckled. "I think I see something truly remarkable happening."

Ice blues snapped to stare down at the other, curious. "What?"

"Between you two."

"What in the hell do you mean by that?"

"That you have something going on."

"What?"

"Come on, bro. You and Yugi. Being casual with each other."

"... and?"

"Don't play stupid, Seto. You're attracted to Yugi, aren't you?"

Surprisingly, Kaiba found himself unresponsive. His brain kind of short-circuited at the sudden question and the bafflement his chest was flooded with in a second. Attracted? To Yugi? Where did that come from?

"... I'm sorry?"

"I've noticed, as of late, you've been kind of... what's a word I can use? Soft. You've been buddy-buddy since the beginning of this trip. Real friendly."

"You've always said I needed to 'make friends', so I don't see a problem." Honestly, he was still a little taken back. Has he really been that friendly? That, dare he think it, nice?

Mokuba held up his hands in mock surrender, amusement still drenched across his face. "Hey, there isn't a problem. If anything, it's an improvement. However, I just seen it with Yugi. Admit it, you feel something with him."

Kaiba thought about it. He thought about him. Sure enough, he did feel something rather unfamiliar and warm when Yugi's face popped up in his head. What was this?

"Hm."

Mokuba chuckled, knowing behind that stoic face his brother adorned, he was really pondering on the sudden realization. "Uh huh. I'll take that as a yes."


	4. Years Back...

"H-how...how... how could...?"

"He had to go. He had to be dealt with. He was evil."

Dull browns couldn't move from the ungodly sight in front of him. He tried processing what he was seeing, but all he saw was sorrow. His world taken from him. And red. So, so much red.

"What made him evil?"

"You know why!"

He stepped back, startled by the shout. The man just came closer, eyes ablaze.

"He was doing that against the natural order of things! Conjuring _**demons**._ He has cursed our family out of his own selfishness!"

"He didn't mean to! He couldn't---"

"No, your brother was doing wrong. He had to go.", the woman voiced, only a single tear decorating her blotched face. He was sure it was one of relief and not one of sadness. "He had to."

"... is that what you're going to believe? Instead of trying to help your child, you---"

"Nothing was going to help him. He was too far gone. People talk, son. He was embarrassing himself and---"

"You mean he was embarrassing you.", he spat out, moving back from the hand his mother had outreached to him. "Did you ever see him as your child? Did you even ever love him?"

The silence they gave was enough of an answer for him.

He just nods, closing his eyes to stop anymore tears to fall despite how already drenched his face was. "... I understand. I get it now.", he says, stepping back towards the opened door. "You were... helping him."

"Exactly. We couldn't let him live like that anymore.", his mother agreed, giving him a small sweet smile.

"... I know. I overreacted."

* * *

He later went to having no brother to no parents, too, five years later. A major accident. 

Car spiraled out of control and hit a tree and then a power line. The car, the bodies, they were checked out and nothing seemed suspicious. 

Their funeral was simple. Friends and family had shown up and bid their farewells and their blessings to their son. He only shed a tear, just a single tear. At his brother's funeral, he had let out more.

Maybe because of the detachment he conjured with his parents. He had still loved them, but what they done couldn't be forgotten. Their misdeed, he believed, was awarded greatly in turn with their own lives.


End file.
